


mean

by jpnxjcs



Series: the story of pinunso [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: it's been weeks since Justin joined them, and their relationship have mildly improved, but Sejun still seems so iintent on breaking him; physically, and mentally.. and the fact that the others seemed so used to it infuriated him even more. he sure was gonna get his answers. even if it broke him.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: the story of pinunso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839
Kudos: 3





	mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@PinunsoOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40PinunsoOfficial), [Lire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts).



"Hmm.. get up.." Justin whined, shielding his face from the angry morning sunlight.

"Jah, come on.. we gotta go.." Sejun grunted, tapping his cheek. He caught it, making an attempt to bite his finger. The older huffed, softly smacking the younger's face with a pillow.

Whatever went through their minds to go for a drive at twelve A.M. and sleep outside in Justin's car, they didn't really know. All they knew was that it seemed like a good idea at the time. Just letting the warm breeze soothe their aching bodies from hours and hours of training, watching the stars, staring in awe as the sun rose, falling asleep in each other's arms.

_Well.. I don't know about that last one._

But, Sejun's strong arms around him made him feel safe and secure. He felt warm and all he could focus on was Paulo's presence completely overriding his senses.

His scent, his strong arms around him, his breathing by his ear and neck. Just.. everything about him seemed to invade his senses.

He really was confused with their current relationship and situation but he didn't want to assume anything. _Not right now. Not while he's still here with me._

"Crap, do you have a spare shirt?" Sejun asked, rummaging through his bag. Justin kept staring at him, not saying anything. Even though he was annoyed, he couldn't help but admire the older's scrunched up face.

_Wait wait wait, what am I saying?!_

_Why am I even thinking like this I-_

"Jah? You okay? You zoned off for a moment."

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Sorry." the older just nodded, returning his bag on the backseat.

"Keep your eyes on the road." He just hummed, shaking his head when Paulo leant against the window, closing his eyes.

He was even more confused than before.

Normally, he wouldn't even care too much about his relationship with Paulo. They went from misunderstood strangers to textmates to friends who somehow manage to sneak out during the night for a drive and return just a few minutes before they go to their studio.

They didn't usually talk much while he drove, just humming along or listening to the songs Justin played from his phone. 

But then again, there were times when Paulo would reach for his hand and squeeze it tight, avoiding his gaze as they passed tall buildings and establishments. There were moments that words could simply not explain, and the only way to was to assess and observe them.

They'd lay down on a blanket, staring up at the stars afloat above them. They'd discuss so many things, never running out of topics and stories to tell. But there were moments when they would just lay there in silence, Paulo's head on Justin's chest, smiling in content while listening to his heartbeat.

Whenever their phones would ring, attempting to pull them back to the real world, they'd ignore it. They never let anything pull them out of this dreamy state they were in.

As Justin stared into the older male's soft, brown eyes, he knew that they were thinking the same thing. He squeezed his hand, and Paulo squeezed his, smiling a little.

_If only it could last forever..._

.-.

"Jah, come on. Don't be a lazy ass." The younger grumbled, thanking Ken as the older helped him stand.

"Can't we take a break?" Stell panted, hands braced on his knees.

"Ugh, fine. Jah, help me with the water?" Justin mumbled several words before half-running and half-walking to catch up with Paulo.

"Why are you torturing me?" he huffed, ducking from Paulo's hand. The older just smiled and shook his head, tossing two bottles of water at him. He dumbly stared after the older male's retreating back, feeling his breath get knocked out of his lungs.

_He looks beautiful.. even though it's just his back that's visible. But he would be even more beautiful if I could see his face.._

"You coming?" he cleared his throat and jogged to catch up to him, smiling when the older gently shoved him.

"What took you two so long, was there a mass in the vending machine?" Josh grumbled, handing a bottle to Ken. The younger thanked him, sitting back down against the mirror.

"What about you, you always take too long in the shower. I'm confused if you ever fall asleep in there or- _ow?!_ " Paulo groaned when Josh threw a bag at him.

"Shut up.." the older grumbled, sitting next to Ken. Paulo smirked as Stell blushed, eyes widening when he saw Justin raising a brow at him.

"What?"

"Do you know something that I don't?" Sejun smiled, patting his head. He leant up, whispering in his ear and sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll tell you later. Hopefully we'll still go out for a drive?"

"Y-yes.. o-of course."

"Great. I can't wait." Justin dumbly stared after him as he walked back to the table where their speaker was. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

_What is going on with me?_

.-.

"Justin, I swear, the moment I free myself from your blanket I am gonna _kill you_." Justin giggled, running towards the deeper water after he took off his jeans.

"I'd love to see you try, grumpy."

"Oh, _now_ you're gonna get _it_." Sejun darkly chuckled, finally wriggling himself free and running at full speed, nearly toppling over as he removed his shirt and sweatpants. He and Justin giggled as they splashed each other with water, not even caring if salt water entered their nose.

As long as they were together.

"My nose hurts.." Justin whined as they dried off after spending hours playing in the water. Paulo chuckled, walking over and cupping his face in his hands, kissing his nose. Just the small action was enough to render him breathless, yearning for more.

"Just there?" he whispered, grabbing the older by his waist. Paulo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before his intense gaze mirrored the younger's. His eyes darted from his slim, rosy lips to his lust-blown eyes, waiting for the younger's verdict.

As seconds passed, he hoped that what was about to happen wouldn't ruin their future.

_Damn if I do, damn if I don't!_

He leant up and captured the younger's lips in a soft kiss, smiling as their mouths moved on their own. Their tongues began to interweave into one another, emitting a soft hum from the taller male. Paulo eagerly kissing back encouraged him to pull him even tighter, backing and leaning against his car.

Their liplock felt like it lasted forever, which was a perfect view as the sun began setting behind them.

.-.

"Why did Josh throw a bag at you?" Justin asked later that night as they laid on the blanket. Paulo chuckled, placing his hands on the taller's chest and dropping his chin onto them.

"I saw him and Stell kissing by the bathroom before. I just didn't say anything since I was waiting for them to tell me." Justin's eyes narrowed to slits, causing him to laugh.

"I. Knew it." he huffed, mumbling several inelligible words before snuggling his head against Paulo's.

"How long do you think this had been going on?" Paulo asked, slowly dragging his fingers against the younger's clothed side.

"I'm guessing since 2014? They've known each other since then, so, there's no doubt about it."

"Hmm.. and how long do you think your brother has been waiting to make a move on Ken?" Paulo laughed when the younger shoved his shoulder, pressing a kiss against his hand.

"He won't."

"Is it him who said that, or you?"

"Urgh.. I hate you."

"No you don't." Paulo kissed the younger's pouted lips, smiling at the reaction he received. Justin wrapped a hand around his nape and waist, pulling him so that he sat on his lap.

Their mouths met again, the kiss remaining sweet and meaningful with all the words they knew they could never say in person.

.-.

"Guys, come on. We're not gonna get anywhere if we're just slacking around like this." Josh and Stell groaned whilst Ken just smiled and shook his head. Justin caught Paulo's eyes and gave him a warm smile, hoping the older would get what he was trying to say.

Paulo smiled back, the twinkle in his eyes brightening for a moment before he went back to pestering their oldest and heavenly voice. The younger shook his head, patting Ken's as he walked over to where they were.

_"Why were you so harsh on the other trainees? On me?" he found himself ask as they watched the stars above._

_"Well.. even in the beginning, they already saw me as a leader. I let that get to me and.. we all know how that ended. I just wanted to shape you all into people that would help spread our message to others. I wanted you all to be the best of yourselves._

_"But that brought out the worst in me."_

_"Hey," he tilted Paulo's chin, tenderly caressing his cheek. "You were great, okay? You were the best." Paulo blushed, leaning onto the younger's hand._

_"Alright, stop. I'm gonna lose my spark if you keep doing that." Justin kissed his forehead, smiling when the older closed his eyes._

_"Don't want to."_

_"Sleep, Justin." the younger planted a soft kiss on his lips, causing him to gently pinch the laughing male's arm._

_"Sleep, Justin De Dios. I mean it." he kissed the older's lips one last time before finally closing his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep._

He smiled while watching them, unable to help himself from admiring their, _his_ , leader more. It took him longer than expected to get his answers, but he was satisfied with what he had already known.

The only answer he needed was: what now? What now with his relationship with Paulo? What were they supposed to do?

They'd kissed a lot and spent more time together than any normal friends would. They also had an unexplainable bond that he knew he'd never felt with anyone before.

What now?

But, as he stared at him from across the room, he had received an answer.

He didn't have to know now. They were just starting, after all. 

There'd be more time for that later.


End file.
